


The Sixth Time There's A Charm

by AlexiaHalloran



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Dragonslayer, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Has Experience And Merlin Doesn't, Arthur Kills Some Animals, Arthur is Bad at Clothing, Arthur is Bad at Expressing Feelings, Arthur is Terrible at Buttoning Dresses, Arthur is a Prat, Arthur is a tease, Arthur is in denial, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Cozy Beds, Cuddling, Epilogue, First Time, Gay Sex, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin Kills Morgause, Merlin in a dress, Merlin is Clumsy, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is a tease, Mild Blood, Morgana Dies from Being Poisoned, Protective Arthur, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sick Arthur, Sneaky Arthur, Top Arthur, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gay boys, more cuddles, wounded arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaHalloran/pseuds/AlexiaHalloran
Summary: Five times Merlin is almost caught doing Magic and the one time he is.Including: Dressed-up Boys, Magic Boy and Jealous Boy, Awkward Boys, Sleepy Boys, and Adorable Boys





	1. Merlin is Invited to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proof-read by anyone other than myself, so I apologize for typos. I did my best to smooth it out. I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was near dark when Merlin returned to the castle dragging the carcasses of three dead rabbits and one fawn. They were carefully secured to the horse he led behind him, the lifeless limbs bouncing with each step the horse took. Behind him he could hear the click of Hengroen’s hooves against the cobblestone as Arthur urged him forwards, drawing level with Merlin. 

“It’s a lovely night.”

Merlin glanced over at his Prince, frowning. Was Arthur trying to make smalltalk?

“Yes, sire. It’s beautiful.”

Indeed the stars twinkled brightly above the turrets of the castle; the air smelled of moist earth and stone and a light breeze swept it across the courtyard. Uther was nowhere to be seen. 

“Sire, what should I do with your kills?”

“Dismount your horse first, Merlin. We can’t have you trying to do too many things at once else you’ll bungle them all.”

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin laughed. Arthur glared at him but his blue eyes twinkled. They stabled their horses quickly and mostly efficiently and Merlin began dragging the animal carcasses into the castle. 

Arthur’s steps echoed against stone as Merlin followed him down the hallway. They turned off into a side passage Merlin had never noticed and descended a short set of stairs. A large open room with a massive wooden table in it greeted them. 

“On there, Merlin.” Arthur ordered, gesturing vaguely at the table. Merlin grunted, heaving the deer carcass over his shoulder and onto the stained wood. A dagger slammed into the table perilously close to Merlin’s fingers, the hilt wobbling in the air. Merlin looked up, startled. Arthur was standing, arms crossed, holding his own dagger.

“Come on, Merlin, let’s go.”

Merlin blinked at Arthur for a moment, “You want me to skin your kill?”

“No, Merlin, I want you to help me skin my kill.”

“Right.” Merlin replied, hesitantly. He swallowed, “And why do you want me to do that?”

The blonde Prince sighed and rolled his eyes, yanking Merlin’s dagger from the table and tossing it at him. Merlin yelped and ducked, the dagger clattering to the floor behind him. 

“Merlin.” Arthur growled. 

Merlin snatched up the dagger and stood, brushing dust from his pants. Arthur just watched him with the exasperated look one gives a petulant child.

 

Merlin stood sheepishly, holding the dagger loosely in one hand. Arthur glanced over his servant and let out a vexed sigh. He spun the dagger in his gloved hand and caught it sideways, sticking it into the chest of the deer. Merlin winched and Arthur snapped, “If you can’t skin a deer, at least go do something else useful like muck out my horses.”

The dagger clattered against the table as Merlin hastily set it down and scampered off with a hasty, “Yes, sire, I will.”

 

Merlin was sweaty from the stables and his body ached as he trundled up the stairs to Prince’s quarters. He’d done his best to wipe the horse dung from the hems of his pants and the sleeves of his shirt, yet he stank to high Hell. Sighing, he trundled into Gaius’s chambers. The physician looked up with a raised eyebrow and commented, “Merlin, you smell.”

“Yes, Gaius. I noticed.”

“Well go and wash up then.”

Merlin nodded wearily and plodded into his room. He stripped off his tunic and splashed water over his face and shoulders. Brushing wet strands of hair from his forehead, Merlin turned and fished through his feeble wardrobe for a pair of clean pants. 

 

A pile of dirty clothes lay tossed all across the table along with Arthur’s chain mail and halberk.

The bucket sloshed as Merlin wearily hauled it up the stairs, leaving a trail of water droplets behind him. “Bloody Princes.” he muttered as he set the bucket down with a thud. Soapy water splashed out onto the floor. He tossed the tunics into the bucket and muttered an enchantment under his breath. Behind him, he could hear the squelch of wet fabric as he picked up Arthur’s halberk and sighed. 

 

Arthur slogged up the stone stairs, tired from the hunt. He shoved the door open and found Merlin in the middle of snatching up a tunic; a desperate bid to look busy. His armour was laid out across the bed, polished to a gleam. One blonde eyebrow rose in surprise at that fact.

“Slacking, are we?” He asked Merlin as he crossed to where the servant stood, looking rather guiltily at the tunic he held in his hands. 

“Yes, Sire. Er, no, Sire.”

“Right. Get on with it. I have a dinner to attend.”

Merlin winced

Arthur’s head snapped towards him, “What is it, Merlin.”

“Em… You haven’t got any dress clothes, sire.”

“What do you mean, I  _ haven’t got any _ .” 

“They’re gone.” Merlin shrugged, though he seemed to be trying to suppress a grin.

“What have you done with them, Merlin?”

“Nothing, sire.” 

Merlin was definitely suppressing a grin.

“Well then where the hell are they?” Arthur growled.

“I’m afraid the Lady Morgana has them.”

“What?” Arthur stopped looking angry and started looking bewildered.

“She took them, sire.”

Arthur’s nostrils flared and he took a deep breath. 

“Fetch them, Merlin.”

“I’m afraid that’s not a good idea, Sire.”

“Why _ ever not?” _

Merlin’s face split into a grin, “She’s just thrown them out the window. Into the courtyard.”

“Excuse me?” Arthur practically shouted, whirling around to face the window. Indeed, a dark blur of fabric fluttered past the glass, quickly followed by another and another. Merlin cleared his throat, looking particularly smug, “She left you this, sire.”

Merlin held up a long, deep green dress with golden embroidery. Arthur’s jaw tightened and he unconsciously reached for a sword that’s wasn’t there.

“You have got to be joking.”

“No, sire.”

Merlin was making a grimace somewhere between hysteria and, perhaps a bit of guilt, all the while failing miserably to swallow his giggles. The prince’s hands clenched and unclenched and he growled deep in his chest.

“Please inform the King that I will not be attending dinner tonight.”

Merlin bowed, “Yes, sire.”

“And STOP LAUGHING!”

Merlin scampered off, doing his best to hide his snickering.

He returned a few minutes later, “The King says he understands your plight, though he thinks it would be much more entertaining if you were to attend in a dress.”

“What are you implying.”

“The king wishes you to attend anyway. Wearing the dress. After all, sire, it is dinner which only you, he, and Morgana will be attending.”

“Bloody hell.” Arthur muttered. “I will not go through with this.”

Merlin winced again, “I’m afraid he said he will be sending guards up here to escort you to dinner, just to make sure that you come.”

Arthur turned very slowly to face Merlin, “Take off your clothes, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide.  “Excuse me, sire?”, he asked timidly.

“We know they fit me, despite being a little bit tight.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin replied questioningly, and then it clicked.

“Oh no. I am not wearing the dress.”

“Yes, you are.” Arthur grinned, “Come on, my _ lady _ .” He gestured to the changing screen.

Merlin sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this one. He stepped behind the screen with a resigned sort of grunt. As he pulled his clothes off, his smiled a twisted grin. They were dusty as hell, having been shoved in the back of his closet and then worn by him through the lower town. However, he knew that Arthur would just make him wash them, so he poked his head around the screen, checking that Arthur was across the room. 

Raising one hand, he pointed it at his dusty clothes and muttered, “Pythira hallah.”

Just then Arthur’s voice echoed across the chambers, “What did you say, Merlin?”

Merlin froze for a moment, “Nothing, sire.” He replied shakily, “Just wishing I didn’t have to wear that dress.”

Footsteps thudded against the floorboards and Arthur’s voice said from much closer, “Didn’t I once catch you running off with one of Morgana’s dresses?”

The Prince’s voice was laced with satire.

“It wasn’t for me.” Merlin replied, voice higher than normal.

“Right. Whatever you say, Merlin.” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin rolled his eyes, tossing the now clean and slightly larger clothes over the screen. Arthur made a huffing noise, presumably because they had landed on him, “Merlin, don’t throw things at me.”

“Well I wasn’t aiming for you, Arthur. How was I supposed to know that you were standing there?”

The soles of Arthur’s boots made little sound as he crossed the chambers, picked up the dress, and then strode right around the screen and yanked it down over Merlin’s head. The scrawny boy gave what might have been a yelp of surprise, or perhaps embarrassment. Arthur chuckled, “Come on, Merlin, we can’t be late.”

Merlin grunted something and flailed about for a moment before managing to stick his arms into the sleeves. Arthur crossed his arms, eyebrows raised in amusement as Merlin struggled.

“Arthur, help me get this damn thing on, would you?.”

“What, you want me to play ladies maid?”, the Prince smirked.

“Well I can’t get it on by myself.”

“Fine, Merlin.” Arthur replied, grinning and shaking his head. He grabbed hold of the shoulders of the gown and lifted it up. Merlin arms slid easily into the sleeves and Arthur dropped it back down. 

“You look lovely, Merlin, now let’s  _ go. _ ”

“Arthur, it’s not all the way on yet.”

“What do you mean?”, Arthur asked, shirt already halfway off. 

“You’ve got to button the back because I can’t reach it.” Merlin mumbled, suddenly distracted by the way the muscles shifted in Arthur’s chest as he tossed the shirt onto the bed. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin by one shoulder, spinning him around. The buttons were small, however, and Arthur didn’t exactly have dainty hands. He fumbled for a moment before he managed to slide the first one closed. 

The blonde Prince was very aware of his proximity to Merlin and the fact that neither of them was wearing a shirt. The dress didn’t count, of course. It barely had shoulders and the back was hanging open so that Arthur could see the dip of Merlin’s spine. It curved elegantly in the candle light. A tinge of heat crept into Arthur’s cheeks as he beat his composure into check. 

As he struggled with the last few buttons, his fingertips brushed against Merlin’s back and the boy shivered underneath him. Arthur’s eyes widened and he blinked. Merlin’s skin was warm and surprisingly soft. Unconsciously, Arthur shifted closer, feeling the warmth from Merlin’s skin against the backs of his fingers. He fastened the next button, carefully letting his knuckle brush against Merlin’s back. This time a tiny gasp escaped Merlin’s lips and Arthur blushed properly, quickly dragging his mind back to focus on the last of the damn row of buttons. 

He stepped back and gathered himself. Pulling on the borrowed shirt, Arthur glanced over himself in the mirror before saying in a brusk tone, “Now let’s go, Merlin. We’re going to be late.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin replied. Arthur shrugged on his coat and set off towards the door. When Merlin turned to follow Arthur, the Prince noticed that Merlin’s face was rosy, his lips slightly parted. Blinking, Arthur shoved the door open and waved away the guards. The spearmen hesitated but Arthur glared expectantly and they scampered off.

Turning back towards the door, Arthur offered his arm to Merlin who gave Arthur an irked look but took the arm. He and Merlin set off down the corridor. Arthur couldn’t help but notice, however, that Merlin’s slim shoulder were displayed rather to their full extent by the cut of the dress. They reflected the torchlight and shifted distractingly in the corner of his vision. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed open the door to the Hall. 

  
Uther looked up, a grin on his face, and despite the fact that it was Merlin wearing the dress - not Arthur, the King broke into hearty laughter. Morgana smirked at Merlin. Merlin nodded at her in the way of a man who has long accepted his fate, one eyebrow raised in an exasperated manner. Uther set down his goblet and rumbled, “Come, join us my lady.”

Behind Merlin, Arthur snorted and set one hand on the small of Merlin’s back. Leaning down, he whispered, “Come now, we mustn’t upset the King.” Merlin’s shivers did not escape Arthur’s attention, nor did the way his breath hitched at the slightest brush of Arthur’s lips against Merlin’s ear. 

Storing this new information curiously in the back of his mind, Arthur led Merlin to his seat and sat him down in it. Merlin didn’t resist. Arthur pulled out the seat between Merlin in the King and plopped down, resting his forearms on the table, “Now. What’s for dinner?”

 

“So, Merlin. How did Arthur managed to wrangle himself up an outfit?”

Merlin looked up at Morgana, “He’s wearing my clothes.”

“Is he now?” she ruminated, glancing over at Arthur who was busy shoveling food into his mouth. 

“Well, we know exactly where his went, don’t we. Did you get Gwen to carry them off or did you nick them yourself?” Merlin asked as he shoved a slice of bread into his mouth. 

“We went together, Gwen and I.”

“Gwen?” Arthur’s head shot up.

“How did you get in?”

“Picked the lock.” Morgana replied nonchalantly. 

Uther, who had been following the exchange silently but with an amused expression, suddenly put in, “When did you learn to pick locks, Morgana?”

“I’ve stolen enough things from Arthur’s chambers that having to pawn the key off him each time got rather bothersome.”

Arthur gave her a look. A look that Merlin knew all too well. A smirk flickered across his face. 

“What, exactly, did you take from my chambers, Morgana?”

“Your gold, a handful of bottles,” Morgana gave Arthur a knowing smirk. Arthur’s face contorted into an expression of calm fury. “Oh, and of course, all of your clothing.”

“All of it?” Arthur asked, frowning.

“You’ll have to gather it all up, I’m afraid, assuming it’s not all gone by now.”

Arthur gave Morgana a look that said she would pay dearly for this prank. Uther looked sharply at Arthur, “Not now.”

Arthur’s lip curled but he subsided.

“How about you, Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“Huh?” Merlin replied.

“Well, what have you to say about the matter?”

“This dress is awkward. I can’t move my feet around because they keep getting tangled in it.”

Morgana smiled, “You get used to it.”

“What?” Merlin and Arthur sputtered at the same time.

“Well, until you both retrieve your clothes, Arthur will be stuck in Merlin’s shirt and Merlin will be stuck in my dress.”

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, then back at Morgana, and then back at each other. And sighed.

 

It took them a long while to return all of Arthur’s clothes to Arthur’s room. Merlin also kept falling up the stairs. 

“Is this all of your clothing?” Arthur asked, holding up Merlin’s only spare set of clothes.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’ve got two pairs of pants and two shirts and a handful of smallclothes. I am a servant after all.” Merlin snatched his tunic from Arthur’s hand and gathered his remaining clothes into his arms. The dark-haired boy turned without a word and set off towards Gaius’s chambers.

 

Arthur watched Merlin go, confused thoughts chasing each other through his head. He did look rather dashing in forest green, that boy. Shaking his head, Arthur called after him, “Make sure to return that dress to Morgana. And wash it before you do!”

A “Yes, sire.” echoed back to meet him.

Arthur sighed and then trudged off across the courtyard.  _ What is it about that boy? _ , the Prince wondered to himself.  _ Something about him is just…  _  Arthur gestured ineffectively at nobody and let himself into his chambers. 

 

Merlin trudged up the stairs to Gaius’s chambers and half-heartedly pushed open the door. The old man looked up and raised one eyebrow when he caught sight of Merlin.

“What have you been up to?”

“Arthur took me to dinner.”

“In that?”

“Yes, Gaius. In this.”

A smile broke out across Gaius’s face and he closed the door behind the dejected boy. “Come now, Merlin.”

“What, Gaius? I’m sick of him not appreciating me or taking me seriously.” Merlin flopped down on a bench, resting his head in his hands. Gaius sat down next to him, putting a hand on Merlin’s arm.

“You know, Merlin. Sometimes people, especially men, show their affection for other by being obnoxious.”

“Right.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“No, Merlin, I’m serious.” Gaius shifted to face him, “Arthur enjoys your company, he just doesn’t know how to tell you so.”

“He could maybe, oh you know, tell me?” Merlin snapped.

“But that would mean admitting a weakness, Merlin.”

“Oh so I’m a weakness now?” Merlin shot to his feet, angrily blinking tears from his eyes. 

“No, Merlin.” Gaius sighed, realizing his mistake, “It’s just that Arthur doesn’t know how to express his feelings. He guards himself carefully and admitting someone into his heart means letting down those walls.”

Merlin nodded dejectedly, tromping up the stairs to his room before Gaius could say anything else. He flopped into bed without taking the dress off and lay there until he fell asleep.


	2. Sticks and Stones Can't Break My Bones, Only You Can Hurt Me

Merlin clattered down some stairs and took the corner at speed, nearly running straight into Arthur. 

“Slow down, Merlin.” Arthur snapped.

“Yes, of course Gaius.” Merlin shouted back at him, still running.

Arthur stared after Merlin with a confused look. Merlin may be an idiot but he wasn’t that much of an idiot. The Prince glanced warily up the stairs and then took off after his servant, suddenly glad he wasn’t wearing any armour. Merlin took a seemingly aimless path across the castle, weaving between servants corridors and main passageways. Arthur sprinted after him, doing his best to keep his footfalls as light as possible. Merlin suddenly swerved down a set of stairs and Arthur skidded on the smooth stone as he tried to follow. By the time he regained his footing, Merlin was out of sight. 

Scowling, Arthur slithered down the stairs, keeping to the shadows. He calmed his racing heart and took only shallow breaths, listening carefully for any sound of the runaway servant. Hand on his sword, he carefully stepped out into the room. It was a cavernous space, filled with dusty barrels and shelves that hadn’t seen a cleaning in years. Arthur wondered where exactly the frantic chase had led him. He liked to think he knew all the ways around, in, and out of Camelot, but apparently not this one. Slinking behind a tall shelf, he stilled his body and closed his eyes, listening carefully. 

There. Arthur heard the faintest tinkle of laughter. Merlin’s laughter. He opened his eyes and looked around, searching for any sign of intrusion. When he looked down, he realized that though the rest of the space was dusty, the floor was clean. Someone was taking great care to cover their tracks. His gut clenched and he scanned the room. A tiny flicker of light caught his attention and Arthur soft-footed it across the room towards the light. Peering around the archway, he saw that the passage behind it was illuminated by a torch that he couldn’t see. His muscles tightened unwillingly as voices floated towards him, “Of course not, Freya. They won’t find you here.” 

Arthur frowned.  _ Who in the name of the King was Freya? _ He took his chance and slipped into the passageway. Ever so carefully, he peeked his head around the corner and saw Merlin sitting across from a girl, his back to Arthur. The druid girl, he realized, when she moved slightly, revealing the tattoo on her forearm. Pulling his head back behind the wall, he let it rest against the cool stone.  _ Merlin, you idiot. What are thinking? _ Arthur was just about to stride around the corner when he heard the girl mumbling, “Isthe rieyla”

“That’s brilliant, Freya!” Merlin said gleefully in response.

Daring another look, Arthur saw the flames of five candles floating in the air. His eyes went wide as he watched the flames suddenly writhe and dance in the air and he suddenly forgot all about kicking Merlin’s ass. It was beautiful. How could his father believe that all magic was evil when it could do things like this? Perhaps it was indeed as Morgana had said once, that magic was simply a sword to be wielded, neither inherently evil nor inherently good. Arthur grimaced and took his hand from his sword. He clenched and unclenched his jaw for a moment in indecision before turning and silently climbing from the storage room. 

 

Merlin watched as Freya lifted the candle flames from their wicks, leaving them hanging in midair. Smiling, he lifted his hand and whispered a charm. Freya broke out into a grin as the flames began to writhe and dance in the air. She smiled at him and set them carefully back down on the wicks. Merlin smiled back, “I have to go before Arthur misses me, but I brought you food.”

He handed her a napkin with some bread, cheese and sausage as well as a small piece of cake. She blinked happily at him as she shoved the food into her mouth. Merlin smiled, took the torch, and ascended into the main castle. 

 

Much later, Arthur was sitting in his chambers, twirling a knife in his hands when Merlin walked in. 

“Sorry I’m late, sire.” 

“It’s not like it’s anything new, Merlin.”

“Sorry.”

“Just get to work.” Arthur snapped, glaring up at the servant boy. As Merlin turned to begin washing the laundry, Arthur couldn’t help wish that Merlin would come sit with him instead. He had been mulling over the events in the storage room all day, and his training had been sloppy because of it. That and he’d gone without armour since Merlin wasn’t there, turning up in his tunic and jacket instead. The knights had all looked at him as though he’d been wearing a dress though none of them called him out on it. That thought had only made him remember how Merlin had looked in Morgana’s dress, his skin warm against the deep green, shoulders and collarbones bared by the neckline. His eyes strayed to Merlin’s form as he knelt over the bucket of water. 

“Merlin.” Arthur said.

“Yes, sire?”

“Why do you always wear that neckerchief?”

“Don’t know, sire. I always have. Something from when I was a child probably.”

Arthur had to stop himself from asking Merlin to take it off. 

“Is something wrong, sire?”

“No. Merlin -” Arthur retorted.

“Shut up.” Merlin finished for him, smiling.

“Yes.”

Arthur leaned back against the chair, still unsettled by the jealousy that coursed through him at the thought of Merlin with that _ girl. _

Merlin finished with the laundry and set about cleaning Arthur’s boots.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Merlin asked suddenly, looking up at Arthur with concerned eyes. A pang of guilt rang through the Prince at the look, “I’m just worried.”

“About what?” Merlin asked, setting down the boot.

Arthur’s mind raced for something to say, coming up with a lie that was close enough to the truth, “The, uh. The druid girl that escaped.”

“Why?”

“What if she does something terrible?”  _ Like steal you from me.  _ Arthur thought to himself. He frowned, unsure of where that thought had come from.

“Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know, Merlin.” Arthur snapped.

Merlin grimaced and turned back to his work. 

“Merlin.”

“Yes, sire?” Merlin replied. Arthur winced. 

“Draw me a bath.”

“You smell fine, sire.” Merlin replied, winking.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Just heat the water.” 

Merlin grinned and Arthur frowned at him. The servant trundled off to fetch water from the well and Arthur sank back into his chair. Just then Arthur realized the meaning of the wink.  _ He just wants to see me without my shirt on. _ A tiny smirk flitted across the Prince’s face and he set about undoing his shirt laces. The fabric fell into a puddle on the ground when Arthur dropped it. Stepping behind the screen, he exchanged his trousers for a towel. Merlin blundered in hauling the heavy buckets and set them down with a thud. The door creaked again and then there was third thud. The sound of water splashing in the tub echoed through the chamber. Arthur strolled out from behind the screen and Merlin looked up. His eyes seemed to catch on Arthur’s face, traveling down slowly. Merlin’s lips twitched and he suddenly seemed very interested in the bath water. Arthur smirked to himself.  _ It seems that he feels as I do. _

“You must be hot in that neckerchief, Merlin. Why don’t you take it off?”

Merlin looked up at Arthur, lips pressed together. The gleam in Merlin’s eyes told Arthur that the servant knew exactly what his Prince was up to. Slowly, Merlin reached up and untied the knot, his eyes locked on Arthur’s. The fabric fell away and Merlin tucked it into his belt. Arthur blinked and Merlin suddenly turned his gaze away. 

 

Merlin could feel Arthur’s gaze on him as he dipped on hand into the water. It was still only lukewarm. Scowling, Merlin glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eyes, knowing it was risky to heat the water with him so close. Turning back to the tub, Merlin whispered, “Forbearnan.”

“Did you say something, Merlin?”

“No.” Merlin replied as the water warmed to a much more pleasant temperature. 

“Right.” Merlin stood and ducked his head as Arthur slid into the tub. Peering up under his lashes, Merlin raked his eyes over Arthur’s muscled form. His chest glistened and strands of hair stuck to his face. 

 

Arthur could feel Merlin’s gaze on him as he looked up and said smugly, “Merlin, you forgot the soap.”

“Oh. Yes.” Merlin scampered off, turning his back to Arthur. The Prince was enjoying this new flustered Merlin very much. The bar of soap came flying through the air and nearly his Arthur in the head.

“Merlin!”

“Sorry, Arthur.”

Arthur’s eyes caught on Merlin’s collarbones and he muttered something in response. As he washed, Arthur made certain that Merlin caught glimpses of his hips or thighs. There servant turned progressively more red until Arthur took pity on him and pronounced that he was done and Merlin should fetch him a towel.  

The servant scampered off to fetch the towel that Arthur had left draped over the back of a chair. Arthur took it and rose from the bath. Merlin’s head jerked away and Arthur smirked, wrapping the towel securely around his hips. 

“I need a shirt, Merlin.” Arthur snapped, jerking the servant out of his indelicate haze. 

“Of course.” Merlin replied. He opened the wardrobe and held up a blue shirt, “This one? It matches your eyes.” 

Arthur blinked and Merlin snapped his mouth shut.

“That one, then.” 

Merlin grabbed a pair of black trousers as well and handed them to Arthur who raised an amused eyebrow, “Smallclothes, Merlin.”

Merlin scowled and went to find them. Arthur decided that teasing Merlin might just be his new favorite past-time.


	3. What Would I Do Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Death - no gore or anything. Heartbroken Arthur. The next chapter will be happier.

Merlin slapped Arthur across the face and the Prince jerked away from the door  “If you ever do that again…” Arthur barked in surprise, attempting to cuff Merlin around the head and failing. Morgana was lying on the floor across the chamber but Arthur seemed too tired to notice, all of his attention focused on Merlin. 

“I have to go.” Arthur tried.

“Fight.” he mumbled.

Merlin took a teetering step closer, “You’ll die.”

“I… I…” Arthur took a breath, “Know.”

Merlin shook his head.

“You..” Arthur tried to say something but suddenly tumbled to the ground. Merlin collapsed down next to him. 

“Arthur, we can’t… Must stay…”

Merlin could sense the life slowly draining from Morgana, though he felt as sleepy as ever. His exhausted brain stumbled around the edges of coherent thought and then tripped on the box full of thoughts about Arthur.

“Merlin.” Arthur mumbled.

The box unlocked itself and any semblance of conscious thought fled from Merlin’s mind.

“Mmh?”

“I…” Arthur trailed off and Merlin poked him feebly. The Prince rolled over and stuck his nose into Merlin’s hair. 

“Beautiful skin.” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin grinned stupidly and replied with, “Mmh. Beautiful eyes.”

Arthur grunted, pressing his lips to Merlin’s neck. Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. He could feel Arthur’s lashes tickling his skin.   
“Soft.” mumbled Arthur.

Merlin shifted, wrapping one arm around Arthur’s armoured torso. He tucked his head under Arthur’s chin and sighed. 

“Merlin?” The Prince mumbled.

“What, Arthur?” Merlin replied, his words slurred 

“Why do you put-... put up with me?”

“Because I don’t know what I would do without you.” Merlin gasped.

“Then don’t…. Don’t… ” Arthur slurred as his head dropped against Merlin’s.

“Don’t go.” The Prince whispered into Merlin’s hair, and then they both fell asleep. Merlin last thought was only of how Arthur’s hair glinted like gold in the sunlight.

 

Merlin awoke to the anguished screams of Morgause, who was crouched over Morgana’s lifeless body. Arthur’s arm was still wrapped tightly around Merlin’s torso. He shifted, twisting his head out from under Arthur’s chin. The seams of Arthur’s armour dug into his back as he wrenched one hand free and pointed it at Morgause. “Sheftyah algore, thetafah meire ularis hathendia!”

A spear of lightning shot from his hand and shattered Morgause’s chest. Screams of agony wracked through the Hall and the witch burst into ashes. Merlin collapsed back against Arthur, breathing hard. His head spun, still bleary from the enchanted sleep. 

Arthur opened bleary eyes and looked up at Merlin.

“Merlin.” he mumbled stupidly.

“Arthur.” Merlin mumbled back.

The Prince blinked as though to clear his head and asked slowly, “Did you shout something?”

“No. It was Morgause who shouted…” Merlin paused sadly, “And Morgana who screamed.”

Arthur bolted upright, though he swayed and nearly toppled back over. Merlin wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur’s torso, keeping the Prince steady. Arthur looked at him funny and then scowled in a way that told Merlin he’d get a talking to later. Just then Arthur caught sight of Morgana’s lifeless body and his face contorted in pain. Guilt roared through Merlin’s body and he turned his gaze away from Arthur’s face. Arthur’s hands clutched at Merlin’s hair as silent tears ran down the Prince’s face. Carefully, Merlin raised one hand and tenderly brushed away a tear from Arthur’s face. 

The Prince pulled him closer, resting his head against Merlin’s. Merlin could feel Arthur’s throat against his head. Tears dripped onto Merlin’s head and he sucked in a breath. Arthur’s arms wrapped around Merlin’s torso, drawing the young warlock onto his lap. They sat there in silence for a long time until footsteps sounded outside the door and they jumped apart, each wiping tears from their eyes. Arthur reached out and smoothed Merlin’s hair. Merlin looked up at the Prince and wounded gaze met wounded gaze. 

“Merlin.” Arthur choked out.

“Arthur.”

“I would be lost without you.” 

“As I would be without you, Arthur.”

They locked gazes for a moment, their faces tilting towards each other. Arthur could feel Merlin’s breath on his skin when suddenly someone banged their fist on the door. They jumped apart. Merlin’s wide eyes met Arthur’s. A gloved hand brushed against Merlin’s cheek and then Arthur stumbled to his feet. Arthur looked back at him, mouth working for a moment before he snapped out, “Come  _ on _ , Merlin. Help me open the door.”

Arthur’s eyes betrayed his brusk tone and Merlin smiled sadly before standing and helping Arthur to heave the bar from the doors. Uther and his knights flooded through the door in a whirlwind of noise that suddenly stilled when they caught sight of the Lady Morgana lying dead on the floor, still covered in Morgause’s ashes. Uther fell to the floor beside Morgana’s body with a howl of anguish, the knights falling in a ripple behind him. Arthur stood tensely beside the door, fist clenched by his side, silent tears running down his face. Merlin blinked away his own tears and swallowed. He quietly stepped closer to Arthur.

Their hands brushed and Arthur gave him a grateful look, his blue eyes shining with tears. Merlin blinked, one corner of his mouth twitching up into a mournful smile. Arthur shifted and then his bare hand brushed against Merlin’s. He glanced sideways at the Prince and hooked Arthur’s pinkie with his own. Arthur’s head twitched sideways as though to look at Merlin, but the finger curled around Merlin’s without hesitation. 

Side by side, Prince and Servant stood and watched numbly as Uther stood, tears cascading down his face, Morgana’s lifeless body cradled in his arms. And tilted his head back and roared, the sound made of pure anguish and despair.


	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW. Fluff and adorable gay boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an Epilogue. Also, I know there have only been three chapters but there have been five close calls, so here goes.

“Merlin stop skulking. My armour needs polishing, this tunic needs washing, and my boots have a hole them.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin replied, gathering the offending articles in his arms. He noted the smell of the tunic and wrinkled his nose, “Arthur, this smells awful.”

“Yes, I know Merlin. That is why you will wash it.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin replied, shaking his head. Arthur blinked snarkily then left without a further word, headed to meet Morgana for a ride.

 

Merlin whirled as Arthur walked into the door. The armour that had been floating in the air dropped to the floor with a clang, putting a dent in the otherwise smooth metal. Arthur’s beautiful blue eyes were wide as they flicked between Merlin and the armour. He carefully closed the door, clicking the lock shut with a deliberate motion. Merlin seemed to curl in on himself as Arthur walked deliberately across the room and sat down on the bed.

The light filtering in through the window shone around him and he looked vaguely angelic, his blonde hair glowing in the light.

For once, Merlin didn’t say anything, only folding his hands in front of him and biting his lower lip. Arthur looked up at him and swallowed. Merlin prepared himself for the worst.

“You have magic.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me, Merlin?”

“Arthur.” Merlin paused, looking at the Prince from under his lashes,  “This entire kingdom is under your father’s law. You are his son.”

The sorcerer sighed, knowing he had to tread carefully, for to lose Arthur’s friendship would destroy him. “I wanted to trust you. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know if you’d tell him. A part of me thought you would.”

Merlin looked down, ashamed, his fingers fidgeting with hem of his tunic.

Arthur blinked at him, jaw clenched. He knew, somewhere in his mind, that it was reasonable for Merlin to have doubted his ability to keep this particular secret, but more of him was hurt by the lack of trust than was being reasonable.

“Merlin.” he growled.

Merlin seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Merlin, look at me.” Arthur near shouted, stepping closer.

Merlin did, though hesitantly.

“Do you not trust me? I thought that perhaps we had a friendship, despite that fact that I am your Prince and you my servant.  And do friends not tell the other the things which trouble them? The things that they can’t tell anyone else?”

Arthur struggled to keep himself in check as he whirled away, pacing the room, “Merlin, you are my friend, no?”

“Yes, Arthur. As you are mine.”  
Merlin sat down heavily on the edge of Arthur’s bed and sighed. Arthur looked over at him, face drawn. “You’ve betrayed me, Merlin.”

The sorcerer winced and looked up at Arthur with pleading eyes, “Then you won’t like what I have to say.”

“No. I don’t want to hear it.”

Merlin blinked at him as though surprised.

“Are you _trying_ to turn me against you?”

Merlin shook his head yet seemed to want to say something. Arthur raised one blonde eyebrow. There was a long moment of silence.

“The light.” Merlin blurted.

“What?” Arthur snapped, whirling, the heel of his boots squeaking against the wooden floor.  Memories of massive spiders surfaced unbidden. “The light in the cave.”, croaked the Prince. “That was you?”

“Yes.”

“But you were dying.” Arthur murmured. “I went to save you.”

“Yes.” Merlin replied softly.

“Then how in hell did you send me a bloody ball of light to guide me out safely.” Arthur paused and then narrowed his eyes at Merlin, “And how did you know where I was?”

Merlin very nearly blushed, “I tracked you.”

“You _what_?” Arthur blustered, stepping closer to Merlin.

Merlin nearly smiled at his Prince’s sudden distress, “You have a signature, an energy. I can always tell where you are, if I wish to.”

Arthur looked rather touched for a moment before something came to his mind and his eyes widened, “You can’t tell what’s going on around me, can you?”

Merlin laughed, knowing exactly where Arthur’s mind had gone, “Even if I could, I’m not _that_ bad of a friend, sire.”

 

Arthur tried to calm the panic that had suddenly arisen in his chest. He had done many things that he didn’t want Merlin to know about. Despite the fact that Merlin was his friend, these were things that Arthur couldn’t bear to tell him at this moment.

“Arthur.” He replied to Merlin’s use of ‘sire’.

“Arthur.” Merlin repeated, and Arthur felt the panic recede, replaced by a sudden flush of possessive warmth. His eyes caught on Merlin’s lips and he felt and urge to tackle the boy and kiss him until he begged. Blinking, Arthur shook himself mentally. These feelings were muddling everything up, damn them. Arthur shoved them down, trying to clear his head.

 

Merlin figured that if Arthur was asking Merlin to call him by his given name then he couldn’t be all that upset. A muscle twitched in Arthur’s cheek as though he were struggling to restrain himself from doing something, though what it was, Merlin couldn’t guess.

Arthur crossed the room and plunked himself down next to Merlin. They sat there in silence for a moment before someone knocked at the door. Arthur, whose mouth had been open as though he had wanted to say something else, hissed, “Pretend you’re busy.”

Merlin moved off the bed and picked up a boot which he hastily began polishing despite the hole in it. Arthur noted the hole, sighed in exasperation, and flung the door open. A startled guard appeared in the doorway.

“Yes?”, the Prince snapped.

“The King requires your presence, sire.”

“Tell him I’m coming as soon as this idiot is finished polishing my boots.”

“Yes, sire.”

The guard backed respectfully away from the door and then scampered off. Arthur closed the door and leaned against it.

Merlin paused his polishing and looked over at him, worried. It was unlike Arthur to show his exhaustion. “Keep working, Merlin, though I suggest you polish my armour by hand this time. I will be back.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

Arthur’s jaw twitched again and he yanked the already polished boots from Merlin hands and yanked them onto his feet.

“Good day, Arthur.” Merlin bowed as Arthur stormed from the room, though Merlin was unsure whether the anger was directed at himself or at Uther. Sighing, he sat down on the bed again and stared at the armour. Though he wouldn’t polish it by magic, as Arthur had asked, he couldn’t bring himself to get up off the bed. So the armour, rag, and tin of polish came flying through the air to settle beside him. The dent had disappeared.

Merlin hauled the armour onto his lap and set about polishing it. He rubbed the metal absently, mind on the conversation that had just gone down.

 

He had finished the armour and had mended the hole in Arthur’s boots and had swept, washed, and polished the floor and washed the tunic and changed the sheets and Arthur still had yet to return. Merlin began to worry. Was Arthur avoiding him, perhaps?

Warily, Merlin closed his eyes and began poking around. He found Gaius up in his tower, noted Gwen and Morgana in the Ward’s chambers, felt the knights in the courtyard and the guards on the battlements. Arthur was in the State room, sitting across from the King, his rose-gold glow washing over everything in the room, including Uther’s dark aura.

Frowning, Merlin opened his eyes, concerned about what exactly might be taking the Prince so long. Surely if Arthur had told Uther, Merlin would be in the dungeons by now. He relaxed slightly and blinked away a single tear.

The sun had begun to set and Arthur was still gone. Genuinely worried but unwilling to defy Arthur’s order’s to stay, Merlin had curled up facing the doorway, his knees drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his knees.

 

When Arthur returned to his chambers, he looked around only to find that Merlin seemed to have left after all. Arthur felt a sort of numbness wash over him. He’d wanted to talk to Merlin. The thought that Merlin would be worried about him warmed Arthur’s body. Perhaps Merlin was is Gaius’s chambers. Perhaps he’d thought Arthur was avoiding him?  Arthur had only gone to dine with his father and then ridden up to the bare hill in the forest just beyond the wall to watch the sun set, though Merlin wouldn’t have known that.

He tossed his jacket on the chair and scanned the room in one last hopeful effort. _Damn that boy. I’ll-..._ Arthur’s mind stopped entirely and he sucked in a breath. The sight of Merlin curled against the wall, his plain clothes disguising him, caused Arthur’s jaw to clench and he stood still for a moment in indecision. The boy looked as though he’d been there for a while, watching for Arthur’s return. _Why would he do that?_ Arthur wondered vaguely. Slowly, he crossed the room and knelt down next to the sleeping boy. Merlin looked peaceful, his fine features relaxed. Carefully, Arthur slid his arms under Merlin’s knees and around his back and lifted him. Merlin’s head nodded against Arthur’s chest as he carried the boy across the room and deposited him on the bed. It was then that he noticed that Merlin had changed the sheets. And swept the floor. The Prince looked closer; no he had washed the floor. And then waxed it. Blinking in surprise, Arthur glanced at Merlin’s sleeping form, slightly alarmed. Merlin’s lazy ass never did more chores than specifically assigned. Arthur began to worry. His gaze traveled over Merlin’s body, eyebrows drawn slightly.

Though the sheets were clean, Merlin’s boots were not. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and set about unlacing his servant’s shoes, wondering how Merlin had managed to get the floor clean without tracking mud all over it. The boots were patched and sun bleached, their laces frayed and tattered. Arthur was surprised by the state of them. Looking over, he noticed that all of Merlin’s clothing was like that. Well kept but well worn. He set the boots on the floor and made a mental note to get Merlin another pair at some point.

Arthur stood and retrieved one of his nightshirts from his wardrobe. Forcing down the feelings of trepidation that suddenly reared their head, he unbelted Merlin’s tunic and struggled to get it off one handed.

He failed miserably. Merlin was damn heavy for such a slight figure. Arthur swung one leg over Merlin’s hips, excruciatingly aware of each point of of contact between them. He drew a dagger from his belt, murmured something apologetic though Merlin wouldn’t hear it, and cut the tunic off his servant. Merlin looked more fit than Arthur had expected. Perhaps Merlin worked out? His brain conjured an image of Merlin lifting something heavy, drenched in sweat, chest glistening. The Prince swallowed and shoved the unbidden thought out of his head. Arthur propped him up against the headboard and wrestled the shirt over his head. In the process he nearly knocked the servant off the bed.

Taking Merlin’s arms, he shoved them into the sleeves and then fumbled the neckline over Merlin’s head.

Once he’d finally got it on he looked at Merlin with a bemused face and muttered, “How the hell are you still asleep?”

Merlin mumbled something incoherent and tried to adjust his position despite Arthur’s weight on Merlin’s hips. The prince rolled his eyes. Trust Merlin to be oblivious as ever. Oblivious to everything. Arthur swallowed, shifting himself off of Merlin. He wrangled the covers up and over the sleeping sorcerer. Merlin’s breathing was slow and steady.

 

He sat down heavily in a chair and pondered Merlin’s magical revelation. It was, now that Arthur had calmed himself down, understandable that Merlin had hidden it from him, though Arthur didn’t want to admit that fact. Arthur himself probably would have done the same had he been in Merlin’s place. Screwing his eyes shut, he dropped his head into his hands and massaged his temples with his thumbs. Exhaustion washed through him. After training, then hunting, the dining with the King and going for ride, Arthur was nearly asleep on his feet. Wrestling Merlin into the bed and the nighshirt had been harder than he had expected. Even in his sleep Merlin was stubborn.

From across the room Merlin rolled over and mumbled, “Arthur.”

Arthur’s head shot up and he felt an unbidden flush of warmth.

It was long moments before the exhausted King could bring himself to stand. He yanked off his jacket and tunic, tossing the in a heap on the chair. Tired fingers fumbled with the laces of his breeches for a moment before he slid them down his legs and over his feet. Arthur tugged the soft nightgown over his cold body and stepped towards his bed. He paused for a moment, looking at Merlin’s sleeping body and wondering if he should drag in a bedroll, then decided against it and slid into bed, settling as far away from Merlin as he could. The body next to him was tantalizingly warm and Arthur was still cold. He curled his toes and stayed stock still for long moments.

 _Dammit, Merlin._ Arthur thought, his control slipping. Giving it up, he rolled over and wrapped one arm around Merlin’s chest, pulling his slim warm body against Arthur’s broad cool one. Though a part of his brain told his that this was _perhaps not the greatest idea_ , the blonde Prince felt much more comfortable with the body of his friend pressed against him.

 

Merlin woke to find a warm body pressed against him and an arm draped possessively over his torso. A sudden flush of warmth spread through Merlin as he realized who exactly he was pressed up again. A thick, deep red blanket was draped over both of them and he could feel the heavy weight of the furs on top of it . The embroidered edge hung in the corner of Merlin’s vision, glowing a soft gold in the light of a lone candle.

Arthur had managed to wrangle him into a silken white nightshirt at some point and the fabric still smelled like his Prince. For a moment, Merlin sighed contentedly, and then his brain dug its way through each of those revelations and he nearly bolted upright. They meant he was in Arthur’s bed, wearing Arthur’s shirt. They also meant that Arthur had undressed him while he was unconscious. Merlin blushed. Carefully, he twisted his head around and found himself gazing into Arthur’s sleeping face. The lines of tension had eased and he looked more beautiful than ever. Strands of blonde hair were stuck to Arthur’s forehead and his eyelashes were remarkably long.

Merlin moved carefully so as to avoid waking Arthur as he shifted around to face him. The pad of Merlin’s thumb traced the line of Arthur’s jow, his eyebrow, the sweep of his cheekbone. Arthur’s lips parted slightly and Merlin’s eyes flickered. It took all of his strength to resist clambering on top of the Prince and kissing him breathless then and there. Merlin sighed and nestled his head against Arthur’s broad muscled chest.

 

Arthur looked down at the dark head resting against his chest and blinked lovingly. His lips quirked into a smile and he ran a hand through Merlin’s messy hair.

The messy hair shifted and dark sleepy eyes blinked up at him.

“Ah, you’re awake Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and floundered around for a moment, trying to adjust himself so that he could look at Arthur evenly. Arthur watched him, amused. Merlin finally flopped down onto the bed.

“Does this mean you aren’t angry?”

Arthur rolled his eyes in turn, “You’re an idiot, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned.

“Why did you put me in your bed, Arthur?”

“Because the floor is hard.”

Merlin suppressed a grin, his eyes sparkling.

“What, servant.”

Merlin laughed, running a hand over Arthur’s muscled chest, “Hard like you.”

Arthur froze, heat rushing to his face. Dark eyes met his and Merlin looked worried, afraid he’d made a mistake. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and then locked eyes with Merlin.

“Apologies.” mumbled the warlock.

Arthur shook his head, strands of blonde hair falling into his face, though he didn’t say anything. Merlin nodded, the light gone from his gaze.

Arthur looked up and took a steadying breath. He reached out with one hand and rested his fingers against Merlin’s jaw, stroking the sorcerer’s face with his thumb.

“Arthur?” Merlin breathed, looking for all the world like he wanted to say something but didn’t know if he should.

Arthur ignored him and dipped his head, brushing his lips against Merlin’s. They were soft. Almost as soft as his neck, Arthur thought to himself. Merlin stiffened in surprise for a moment for responding enthusiastically. When the kiss broke, Merlin looked up with warm eyes and Arthur tangled one hand in the sorcerer’s hair, drawing him closer and bringing their lips together again. Merlin sighed into Arthur’s mouth and the Prince nibbled on Merlin's lip possessively. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair, their bodies pressed together. ARthur suddenly rolled over so that he was on top of Merlin, pinning him to the bed. Merlin groaned and his head dropped back against the pillow as Arthur shifted his hips slightly.

The Prince took the opportunity to press his lips against Merlin’s slender neck and the warlock gasped. Arthur’s lips were hot and wet against Merlin’s skin. Arthur’s hand snaked between them and fumbled with the laces on Merlin’s borrowed nightshirt. Merlin grumbled something under his breath and the shirt undid itself and slid off over his head. Arthur glanced down, surprised and then muttered against Merlin’s jaw, “Sneaky little sorcerer.”

Merlin’s chuckle was cut off by the press of Arthur’s lips against his. The Prince shifted his hips against Merlin’s and they both groaned.

Arthur sat up, his weight keeping Merlin’s hips pinned to the bed as he stripped off his own nightshirt. Both of them were now dressed only in their smallclothes. Arthur groaned, his forehead dropping against Merlin’s chest as he ground his hips against Merlin’s.

“Take your damn clothes off, Merlin.”

“You’re on top of me, _sire._ ”

Arthur grunted something and lifted himself off of Merlin. Instead of allowing Merlin to sit up, however, Arthur deftly undid the laces of Merlin’s breeches and slid them off his hips. Merlin’s cock sprang free and Arthur licked his lips. Merlin looked down, suddenly unsure of how exactly things were going to proceed. Arthur spread his hand against Merlin’s chest to keep the warlock from sitting up. Merlin fell back against the pillows and then a hot, wet heat enveloped his cock.

 

Arthur spread his fingers against Merlin’s chest, keeping the boy down, and took Merlin in his mouth. The sorcerer’s head fell back against the pillows and he groaned. Arthur hummed around Merlin’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head. Merlin’s hips bucked against Arthur and the Prince moaned as Merlin’s cock was driven deeper into his mouth. Arthur pulled back and Merlin’s cock came free of his mouth with a gentle pop. Sliding back up Merlin’s body, Arthur kissed him fiercely. The sorcerer shoved Arthur away and rolled them over. Merlin’s naked body pressed against Arthur and blue eyes fluttered closed. Then Merlin’s voice came breathily against Arthur’s ear, “Arthur. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Arthur started. _Of course he didn’t. Arthur, you prat._

Sitting up, Arthur rolled Merlin off of his lap and began to undo his breeches.

“Have you ever been with anyone?” Arthur asked softly as he slid the fabric over his hips.

“No.” Merlin breathed.

Arthur looked over with soft eyes and smiled.

“Come here, sorcerer.”

Hearing the word fall from Arthur’s lips with such tenderness sent waves of arousal through Merlin’s body and he crawled across the bed. Arthur pulled him up into a soft kiss, his tongue sliding between Merlin’s lips and exploring Merlin’s mouth. Merlin groaned and collapsed into Arthur. One of Arthur’s arms slid around Merlin’s torso and pulled him closer. Merlin caught Arthur’s bottom lip in his teeth and the Prince groaned. They tumbled backwards onto the bed and Arthur’s hands wrangled Merlin’s breeches from his hips. Their cocks brushed together and Arthur groaned, his head falling backwards. Rolling Merlin over, Arthur snatched a small bottle of oil from the nightstand.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s jaw and whispered, “Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Merlin replied, his words slurred and jumbled by arousal.

Arthur pressed another kiss to the spot just below Merlin’s ear and then dipped his fingers into the oil. His fingertips trailed down Merlin’s stomach, brushed against his cock and then slid down to rest against his ass. One finger found the pucker of Merlin’s ass and teased it slowly.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, “What are you-” His words turned into a guttural moan as Arthur pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. Carefully, Arthur wiggled the finger around and then gently probed the entrance with another. When the second finger slid in to join the first Merlin whimpered and melted into the mattress. Arthur pressed a kiss to the base of Merlin’s cock and murmured reassuring gibberish against Merlin’s collarbone. He gently spread his fingers, loosening and probing Merlin’s ass. A third finger slid in and Merlin sighed. Arthur watched Merlin’s face, the way his eyelids fluttered and his lips parted. Strands of black hair stuck to his brow.

Arthur gently slid his fingers from Merlin and the sorcerer whimpered in denial.

“Merlin.”

“What?” he gasped.

“Touch me, Merlin.”

Arthur’s voice was soft but full of coiled tension and lust. His eyes gleamed a dark blue. Merlin looked up at this wanton Prince and smiled. Arthur growled and kissed him hard. Twisting, Merlin slithered out from underneath the Prince. He straddled Arthur’s legs and trailed one finger down Arthur’s length.

A groan escaped the Prince as he fumbled about for something.

“Here. Take some of this.”

Merlin plucked the bottle from Arthur’s hand and poured some oil onto his palm. He rubbed the oil along Arthur’s length and gently wrapped one hand around him. Arthur’s hips bucked up and he groaned loudly. Merlin looked up, watching the way Arthur the Great Warrior and Brave Knight, fell to pieces beneath his hands.

Merlin stroked leisurely, enjoying how Arthur’s twisted beneath him. The Prince’s eyes were closed, his lips parted in a gasp. Gathering his courage, Merlin leaned down and licked a drop of precum from Arthur’s tip. The Prince grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and threw him down against the bed. Merlin was pressed against the bed as Arthur dragged his body on top of Merlin’s. Their cocks rubbed against each other and each one groaned.

“Merlin.” Arthur growled as he set the tip of his cock against Merlin’s asshole.

“Do it, Arthur.” Merlin gasped even as Arthur slid his cock into Merlin’s ass. The sorcerer whined underneath him, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as Arthur pressed his entire length into Merlin.

“God, Arthur.” Merlin whimpered.

“Stay with me, Merlin.” Arthur whispered, leaning down to capture Merlin’s lips in a kiss. He slowly pulled out and Merlin did sob at that, at the feeling of emptiness the Prince left behind. Arthur began to move, slowly at first, and then faster as Merlin began to beg, “More, Arthur, please. I can take it.”

Arthur grunted and picked up his pace.

“Merlin.” he growled against Merlin’s chest. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Merlin gasped as Arthur hit something inside him and sparks flashed across his vision.

“Again.” Merlin gasped and Arthur thrust, hitting the same spot over and over again.

“God, yes.”

“Come for me, Merlin.” Arthur groaned, wrapping one hand around the warlock’s cock. And Merlin did, spraying his seed all along Arthur’s stomach and his own. The Prince growled and thrust one last time, coming deep within Merlin. They collapsed to the bed, exhausted. Arthur gently slid out of Merlin and kissed him as he gasped in pain.

“You’ll get used to it.” Arthur breathed.

“So we’ll be doing this again?” Merlin asked breathily.

“Of course.” Arthur answered, smirking. He pulled Merlin into a deep kiss, shifting Merlin’s body on top of his. Merlin’s head thudded against Arthur’s chest and he whispered, “I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur blinked, a small smile spreading across his face, “I love you too, you idiot.”

Merlin smiled blearily against Arthur’s chest and was asleep moments later. Arthur lay there, feeling Merlin’s weight on top of him and wondered how he had gotten lucky. He too was asleep moments later.


End file.
